Suburban
by Hikume no Arakai
Summary: Un día, por su cumpleaños, lo llevaron a un bar. Un día, persiguiendo a su hermano, entró a un bar. Ese día, entraron en un bar travesti.
1. Persecución, beso

Hello uvu Este es mi segundo fic en FF ;3 Y, bueno, se me ocurrió un día que estaba charlando con una amiga y asdsaassdasdasda.

Bueno, ¿qué decir? Amo Homestuck (?). Hmm... También, por ahora lo mantendré en T, pero como puede que más tarde haya lemmon (¡qué se yo!), dejaré abierta las posibilidades (?).

Bueh, los dejo leer ;3

* * *

Capítulo 1: Persecución, beso.

Salió de la tienda cargando una bolsa de lo que había comprado allí… Por un momento, se preguntó si su hermano menor ya habría llegado a casa, mas descartó ese pensamiento casi de inmediato; él nunca lo controló (¡ni mucho menos!), y ahora no empezaría a hacerlo.

Cualquier cosa que le pudiera llegar a pasar, ya tendría todo el entrenamiento (o más bien, batallas sin sentido en el tejado de su edificio) que le había proporcionado junto con el Pequeño Cal.

Dirigió la mirada hacia unos arbustos, en los que había escuchado unos ruidos. Luego de un momento de espera, un simple gato salió de ellos.

Estaba a punto de retomar su camino –tampoco es que haya visto algo interesante–, de no ser que cruzó miradas (claro, tanto como se pueda cruzar miradas con alguien que lleva gafas de sol) con el chico que había ocupado sus pensamientos hacía un momento: Dave.

Y pensó que tal vez había hecho una cara rara (aunque eso era prácticamente imposible, considerando la naturaleza estoica de su rostro), porque éste se giró y empezó a correr.

Y no, no lo iba a perseguir.

…

No lo haría, eso no sería nada guay.

…

¡En serio no lo haría!

…No por mucho tiempo.

Cuando el perseguido volteó, pudo jurar que sus ojos se abrieron –al menos, un poco– por la sorpresa, es decir, ¡su hermano mayor lo perseguía! ¿Por qué lo perseguía?

"_¿Y ese?"_, pensó cuando distinguió una figura masculina al lado de él, ¿estaban tomados de la mano?

Para que pueda seguirle el paso, seguro. ¿Pero por qué huían, para empezar?

Dave giró en una esquina, y él lo siguió de cerca.

— ¿Huh? —Pronunció alzando imperceptiblemente una ceja. El menor había desaparecido, y no había ningún negocio, discoteca, hotel, ni _nada _con absolutamente ninguna luz prendida. Excepto por un bar… ¿Un bar travesti?

Entró pasando por alguien mayor sin mucho esfuerzo. No tenía nada que perder por echar un vistazo, ¿cierto?

Lo primero que notó, fue que la música era bastante buena. Lo segundo que notó, fue que le gente _realmente _perdía todo atisbo de vergüenza en esos lugares.

Lo tercero que notó, fueron aquellos ojos verdes que lo observaban fijamente.

Aunque, aquel 'contacto visual' no duró demasiado tiempo. Un hombre (o una mujer, quién sabe en lugares como ese) tironeó levemente del vestido de la persona poseedora de aquellos ojos.

Observó sin pudor como hablaron un momento, hasta que el de cabello negro hizo una mueca graciosa y se fue con quien lo había molestado (ahora distinguía que era una mujer… seguramente).

Por un momento, simplemente se quedó allí, pensando en nada realmente y observando un punto indefinido del camino que habían tomado los otros dos para irse.

Hasta que recordó.

Estaba persiguiendo a su hermano.

Deslizó una mano por debajo de los lentes, apretando un poco el puente de la nariz, y luego siguió caminando, inspeccionando el lugar.

Hasta que por fin distinguió a alguien conocido.

—Sup. —Dijo.

La chica lo miró, palideciendo.

—H-hola Dirk… —Saludó a penas en un murmuro.

—¿Sabes dónde está mi hermano? —Preguntó sin más.

—N-no… ¿Por qué lo sabría? ¿Por qué él vendría aquí? ¿Por qué yo estaría aquí? ¿Por qué _estoy _aquí? Espera, ¿por qué estás aquí? —Alzó una ceja.

— … —De acuerdo, si decía "Perseguía al pequeño hombre" no sería guay. Si decía "Me gusta es lugar y lo vi por ahí, pero lo perdí de vista", sería _peor_. Simplemente eligió la mejor opción—: Pasaba cerca, vi a Dave cruzar una esquina y entré.

—Oh… —Completamente creído—Eso explica la bolsa —sonrió señalando lo que el otro sostenía.

— ¿Lo viste o no? —Repitió, haciendo a la chica ponerse nerviosa otra vez.

—N-no… ¡No lo veo desde hoy en la mañana!

—Ya veo. —Se sentó al lado suyo.

—Oh Dave, por lo que más quieras no vengas aquí… —Susurró.

— ¿Hn?

— ¡Nada! —Sonrió nerviosamente—. Y, Bro, ¿cómo te va?

—Creo que te he dicho repetidas veces que podías llamarme Dirk.

—Lo siento, pero… ¡Se me hace raro decirte así!

Dirk suspiró, pero no dijo nada.

De repente, Jade empezó a mover las manos frenéticamente. Él inclinó un poco la cabeza y luego se volteó. No había nada.

—¿Pasa algo?

—N-no… Nada.

Iba a preguntarle más cosas, como "¿Por qué estás en un bar travesti?" o "¿No tenías que haber venido vestida de chico, por lo menos?"…, o algo así, pero los interrumpieron.

—Disculpen… ¿Qué tomarán? —El chico con vestido había estado allí desde hacía un rato, mas no pudieron notarlo sino hasta que ambos hicieron un breve silencio.

—Jugo de naranja. —Respondió.

—Disculpe pero… No hay.

—Algo hecho de naranja.

—¿Tequila Fresh? ¿Media Noche? ¿Canadá Cre…?

—Lo que sea.

— ...De acuerdo… —Se dio media vuelta, y él observó cómo se iba por un momento, para luego volver a ver a la chica que estaba sentada al frente suyo. Ésta parecía aliviada.

Al notar la mirada del Strider, que estaba clavada en ella, se tensó.

—Entonces… ¡No me has dicho cómo te va!

—Bien. —Contestó secamente.

Oh… qué bueno… Je, je… —Miró hacia otro lado. ¿Ahora qué haría?

* * *

—¡Dave! ¿A dónde vamos? ¿Por qué corremos tanto? —Preguntaba el chico, jadeante por la larga carrera que habían tenido.

—Por nada… —Soltó su mano y paró de correr. Se encontraban ya en pleno centro.

—Dave, no puedes simplemente tomar a alguien, salir corriendo rapidísimo sin razón aparente, y luego sólo decir que no fue por nada.

El rubio lo miró, y sonrió por dentro. Ese chico era demasiado adorable, incluso cuando lo regañaba.

— ¿No estábamos en medio de algo? —Sonrió de lado y volvió a tomarlo de la muñeca, llevándolo al callejón más oscuro que encontró. Al entrar, lo acorraló contra la pared, apoyando su brazo izquierdo en ésta, y, con su mano derecha, le levantó la barbilla.

—D-Dave… Dime porqué salimos corriendo… —Insistió nervioso.

Él simplemente lo ignoró y se acercó más. Sus labios eran separados sólo por las pequeñas nubes blancas que se formaban por el aliento de ambos, gracias al frío.

Y, John por fin cedió, simplemente no podía más.

Entrecerró los ojos y, cuando sintió un par de labios posándose sobre los de él, terminó de cerrarlos por fin, correspondiendo suave y lentamente aquel contacto que tanto había esperado sin siquiera haberse dado cuenta de ello.

* * *

Y, fin (?) okno, falta xD

Lo siento si está MUY fail. ¡En serio! -se agacha hasta quedar en cuclillas (?-

¡Nos vemos en el próximo!

Bae! ;3


	2. Bar, compañía

Hello~

¿Saben? No pude esperar a mañana para publicar esto (?). ¿Por qué siempre publico fics a la madrugada?

PD: Son las dos de la mañana y me dieron ganas de subir esto. Debería irme a dormir de una buena vez. Pero, ¡jo! Tengo a una amiga acá, y todos sabemos que eso no pasará.

* * *

Capítulo 2: Bar, compañía.

* * *

Manos femeninas cubrían sus ojos por debajo de los lentes.

—…¿Esto es necesario? —Cuestionó.

—No estoy completamente convencida, pero admito que, casi seguramente, el factor sorpresa se mantendrá de esta manera.

—¡Por supuesto que sí!

Tuvo ganas de llevarse una mano a la cara. Estaba seguro de que toda la gente (si es que había gente en ese lugar, tan tarde) los miraba raro, pero, ¿ya qué?

Quien lo "sostenía" paró en seco un momento y él tuvo que detenerse precipitadamente, si no quería tropezar. Oyó murmuros en voces masculinas y femeninas (las femeninas, de sus amigas), y luego un "click". Al segundo siguiente ya estaba caminando otra vez.

—Siéntate~ —Pidió, mientras otras manos lo tomaban de los hombros y lo hacían sentarse, independientemente de lo que haya contestado… si es que contestó algo alguna vez.

—Y… ¡Aquí estamos! —Retiró las manos de su cara (sin sacarle las gafas negras), dejándole ver un… Bar… Con gente vestida rara…

"_¿Un bar travesti?"_, alzó bastante las cejas por la sorpresa. Cuando todas las fichas le cayeron, volteó su rostro –con el ceño levemente fruncido– hacia la rubia.

—Rose…

Ella rio un poco.

—¡Pensamos que sería buena idea cambiar de ambiente! —Interrumpió Jade, antes de que la otra pudiese decir nada.

—¿Saben? —Frunció un poco los labios—. Normalmente, cuando la gente quiere que sus amigos cambien de ambiente, los llevan al cine.

—Oh, vamos. Sólo quisimos ver qué se sentía el usar la "ironía" de la que tú y tu hermano tanto hablan. Cuando hablan. —Agregó, haciendo alusión a la falta de palabras que siempre había al hablar con cualquiera de los Strider.

Suspiró y ya no dijo nada más. Ellas simplemente se dispusieron a hablar mientras él las observaba bajo los lentes oscuros, fingiendo ver la carta que estaba en la mesa.

Con razón ninguna había querido usar vestido ese día. Con razón habían querido que se ponga una falda. Sip, ahora todo tenía sentido.

—¿Puedo tomar su orden? —Hablaron de repente. Era un camarero.

—Jugo de manzana.

—No vendemos eso.

—Algo con manzana.

—¿Carol Kick? ¿Sariely? ¿Red…?

—Lo que sea.

—De acuerdo. ¿Ustedes, señoritas?

—Oh, yo nada, muchas gracias. —Rose negó con la cabeza.

Y Jade la miró, sonriendo con ternura, sabía que tenía miedo de emborracharse.

—¿Tienen sólo agua? —Preguntó amablemente.

—Claro. Por favor esperen. —Terminó de hablar y empezó a caminar hacia la barra.

Mientras lo veía irse, entendió que quien los había atendido era una mujer. Una camarera.

Y sí, tenía que ser, para tener ese trasero.

Volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia las chicas, quienes volvían a charlar alegremente. Estuvo así un rato, más una riña casi inaudible captó su atención.

Era un chico con cara de asustado y gafas cuadradas que escuchaba a alguien más alto y ancho y… grande en todos los sentidos que él decirle un buen montón de cosas. El hombre tenía cara de fastidiado y sostenía en su boca un cigarro. Agudizó su oído para oír mejor, mas no logró entender qué era lo que decían.

Vio como el chico (notaba ahora su vestido verde agua con medias blancas –seguramente muy largas– y detalles negros, que le llegaba hasta un poco más debajo de las rodillas) lo calmaba moviendo las manos y sonriendo nerviosamente, además de estar corriendo un pie hacia el costado, y usándolo para irse moviendo lentamente hacia un lado. Cosa que el mayor pareció notar, pues le dio un tic en el ojo. Parece que se dio cuenta de esto último, porque apuró el paso, finalmente dando media vuelta, susurrando un par de cosas más y empezando caminando hacia él.

Abrió bien los ojos en su mente. ¿Por qué iba hacia él?

—Ahmm… ¿Ya los atendieron?—Fue lo primero que le oyó decir.

—Sí, gracias~—Contestó la pelinegra.

—Oh, entonces me retiro, adiós. —Hizo una pequeña reverencia y se fue por donde la chica se había ido antes.

Dave se lo quedó mirando un poco. Éste sí que era hombre.

Tenía que serlo para tener esas piernas.

* * *

—¿Te peleaste con el jefe?

—Sí… ¡Yo sólo le pregunté si podía usar ropa normal hoy!

Se sobó la sien.

—John, estamos trabajando en un bar travesti.

—Lo sé, pero…

—¡Hola!—Interrumpieron, era un chico igual al anterior, pero éste tenía ojos de color diferente.

—¡Hola Jake!—Saludó él, corriendo a abrazarlo.

—John. —Habló en tono serio, de repente—. Sabes que no puedes venir vestido como quieras…

—Sí, lo sé, lo siento—se disculpó sonriendo y rascando su nuca.

—¿Alguien puede llevar esto a la mesa 7?—Esta vez, interrumpió la chica.

—¡Vo~y!—Se ofreció el de ojos azules casi de inmediato, tomando la bandeja que la otra sostenía y rompiendo el abrazo anterior—. Pero, ¿por qué no vas tú?

—Tengo como mil pedidos aquí.

—Oh. —Se dio la vuelta— ¡Entones me voy, ahora vuelvo!

El otro rio y alzó una mano para despedirlo.

Bueno, empezó a caminar.

Al llegar a la mesa 7, vio que era la misma que había intentado atender antes.

—Aquí están sus bebidas. —Sonrió colocando el Sangría Dorada y el agua en su mesa.

—¡Gracias~!

—Oye, ¿no eres el mismo que vino antes?—Interrogó Rose.

—Debe ser que le gustó tanto lo que vio en esta mesa, que no pudo resistir a volver.

— ¿Ah…? ¡No, no! Es que Kanaya tiene un montóoooon de pedidos allá atrás y…

**—**Tranquilo hombre, era sólo una broma—lo cortó el rubio.

— ¿Kanaya?, ¿quien nos atendió antes?

—Oh, ehm, sí.

Dave tomó la que suponía era su copa y probó la bebida. No estaba tan mal (tenia manzana, después de todo). Sólo… Era un poco fuerte.

—Esto está bueno. —Dijo.

— ¡Claro! ¡Si Kanaya lo preparó, obvio!—Brillos salían de sus ojos, por alguna razón. Esto le pareció adorable. —Oh, me emocioné, lo siento —Rascó su nuca, cerrando los ojos mientras sonreía—. Ah…, ya me voy, siento distraerlos tanto—se disculpó y abrazó la bandeja con los dos brazos, por sobre su pecho.

—Oh, sí. Tendrás trabajo que hacer.

— ¡Sí, mucho!—Pegó un saltito, como recordando que tenía cosas que hacer, y empezó a caminar hacia otro lado— ¡Adiós!

Siguió tomando de su bebida cuando el otro se hubo ido. Al rato pidió otra y el mismo chico la trajo.

Otra. Otra. Otra. Otra. Otra. Otra. Otra.

Se sentía mal, no había porqué negarlo.

De hecho, era increíble que siga teniendo un rostro más o menos neutral.

Y para colmo, no sabía en dónde estaban Jade y Rose. Se habían ido hacía un rato al baño y aun no volvían.

Por lo menos, alguien lo estaba cuidando.

—Dave… Me estás ahorcando… —Cierto chico de tres dientes más grandes que el resto se quejaba de cómo lo estaba agarrando el otro: con su brazo derecho lo sostenía del cuello, prácticamente pegándolo a él.

—Oh, vamos, ni que estuviera apretando tanto.

—¿Por qué me sostienes así, para empezar?

—Lo hago irónicamente. Tengo calor—ni siquiera su ironía era la misma.

—¿Huh? Si tienes calor, ¡suéltame!—Ironía que, claro, Jake no entendía.

Dave no tuvo tiempo de responder a eso, pues su cabeza le hizo una mala jugada, y terminó sintiendo todo su cuerpo pesado, pero en especial la cabeza…

Inclinándose hacia adelante, en un peligroso amague de desmayarse, o en el mejor de los casos, sólo caerse de la mesa, el otro chico tuvo que sostenerlo.

—O-oye Dave… ¿Estás bien?

—Por supuesto que estoy bien…

Antes de que pudiese contestar algo que, obviamente, no tenía ni una pizca de sinceridad, escuchó una voz familiar y tuvo que cerrar su boca para escuchar mejor.

— ¡Ja~ke!, ¡Jake, ¿dónde estás?! Jake~

— ¡Aquí, aquí!—Alzó un brazo (el que no estaba impedido por el peso del rubio) para que lo vea. El otro se acercó de inmediato.

— ¿Qué haces?, tienes trabajo que… ¿Qué le pasa?

—Tomó de más… Oh. —Miró al de menor estatura con una sonrisa formándose en sus labios— ¿Me lo cuidas?

John parpadeó un par de veces.

—Pero yo también tengo…

— ¡Gracias!—Lo agarró del brazo e hizo que se siente en el mismo sillón en el que ellos se encontraban, pero del lado izquierdo del de gafas.

— ¿Hn?—Éste alzó la mirada hacia el intruso—. Puedo admitir que estoy un poco (sólo un poco) pasado de copas pero, ¿empecé a alucinar o algo parecido ya? Es decir… ¿Por qué hay dos Jakes?

—Míralo bien.

Acercó su rostro al pelinegro menor, arqueando las cejas.

Hasta que por fin halló una diferencia.

—Son de otro color. Ah.

— ¿De otro color?—Ladeó la cabeza, sin entender.

—Tus ojos, John. —Empezó a levantar el brazo que lo apresaba, volviéndolo a poner en donde debería estar.

— ¡Oh!—Juntó sus manos, entendiendo—. Hola, soy el hermano de Jake, me llamo John.

—Sup. Soy Dave. —Empezó a irse hacia un costado, a punto de terminar de salir—. Oye, no creas que no me estoy dando cuenta de que estás yéndote.

—Ugh.

Suspiró.

—Ve. —Le dijo, como dándole permiso.

—Oye, ¿sabes que es mi decisión el irme o quedarme aquí, cierto?

—¿Estás pidiéndome que te deje quedarte? ¿Tanto te gusté?—El de ojos verdes frunció el ceño.

—Sí, claro, lo hago. —Se levantó y, de una vez, se fue caminando. Él sólo lo observó irse.

Mientras tanto, el que ahora era apretado del cuello veía al Strider menor. ¿Estaba ebrio en serio, no? Es decir, se podía notar un cierto rubor en sus mejillas –que seguramente era causado por el alcohol–, pero… No tenía ninguna característica típica de la gente que se embriagaba.

—Oye, ¿estás borracho?—Simplemente preguntó.

—¿Hm?—Giró para verlo y rio un poco—. ¡Claro que no! ¡Un Strider nunca se emborracha!

—Oh. —Sí, se lo creyó—Espera, ¿Strider es tu apellido? ¿O estás unido a algún tipo de secta llamada "Striders" o algo parecido, como en la película que…?

—Oye, oye, tranquilo, ¿de qué estás hablando?—Volvió a reír, esta vez un poco más estruendosamente—. No, no, es mi apellido—concluyó aun sonriendo.

Entonces, Dave le preguntó de qué película estaba hablando antes de que lo interrumpa.

Oh, grave error.

John empezó a narrarle _toda_ la película, le hizo un resumen detallado de los personajes y comentó a los actores. Al cabo de un rato, ya estaba mareado.

Síp. Esa sería una larga noche.

* * *

Y, ya ;3 Como verán, esto es _antes _de lo que pasó en el capítulo anterior, con Dirk y toda la cosa (?).

Verán, creo que haré el siguiente capítulo en el más pasado aun, así bien argh (?

Y el siguiente, recién tendrá una continuación de esto, después lo de Dirk, y así xD

Lo que sea, espero que no se aburran por eso uvu Es necesario para explicar cosas en el siguiente, porque... No me gusta demasiado hacer flashbacks, son cool y toda la cosa, pero... Nunca sé dónde ponerlos x'D Y tengo que pensar un montón así que... Mejor un capítulo del pasado que un capítulo que tenga tres líneas de presente/futuro y después solo diga "flashback". Eso sería como... _No_.

Okay, ya me voy a escribir el siguiente, tengo una idea general y no quiero dejarla escapar.

Bae ;3


	3. Crema, servilleta

Adasdsad, amo a todos los que dejaron review, thanks uvu 3

Bueno, dejo las respuestas de los que no tienen cuenta:

_John Eg_: ¡Créeme que lo siento! ¡Es culpa de mis amigas de internet! (?) Y en éste capítulo tendrás tus explicaciones ;3;

_Katy365_: Me alegro que pienses eso, me sale natural vi'teh, soy genial (?) :okya: xD

Insinuaciones incestuosas Everywhere (?).

Ah, sé que dije que en próximo capítulo recién se daría la continuación del anterior pero... Meh.

* * *

Capítulo 3: Crema, servilleta.

* * *

Bajaban las escaleras con prisa, mucha prisa. Jake agarraba de la muñeca a su hermano menor, como no queriendo que se pierda en las profundidades de aquella residencia que solo habían podido llamar hogar hasta que dejaron de mentirse a sí mismos, y descubrieron que en realidad no lo era.

—Jake… Jake… Nuestra madre nos está llamando…—Le advirtió él, apretando los dientes.

—John. —Pararon en seco. Aun sostenía su muñeca, y era lo único que tenía como referencia de la presencia del menor, además de su respiración agitada, que intentaba contener lo más posible—. Huyamos, ¿sí?

—¿Huh…?

—¡Huyamos! ¡No nos quieren en esa casa!—Lo animó el más alto, girándose y abriendo los brazos por la euforia del momento.

—Pero… Mamá…

—Ella no nos quiere. Sabes que desde que murió papá no ha hecho más que descuidarnos. ¿Hace cuánto no comemos algo normal, John?

—… —En realidad, no sabía qué responder. Era verdad. Él sabía que era verdad y Jake sabía que eso le constaba—. Está bien—aceptó mordiéndose un labio.

Y entonces su hermano mayor lo abrazó.

Y supo que de alguna manera todo saldría bien.

* * *

—Jake… Hermano… —John lo llamaba. Estaban acostados en un colchón más bien deteriorado, en uno de esos lugares de un solo ambiente en el que el baño se comparte con la gente de los demás.

—Mnh… —Se quejó él, enrollándose aún más en las sábanas y de paso quitándoselas al otro.

— ¡Jake!—Agarró las mantas y se las sacó bruscamente, el aludido rodó y quedó con los brazos abiertos extendidos en la cama (o colchón, bah), su cara de sueño se hacía notar.

— ¿Qué hora es?—Alcanzó a preguntar, abriendo y cerrando la boca por el gustito feo que tenía en ésta.

—Casi las una.

— ¿Las una…? ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Por qué no me levantaste antes!?

—Hace como…—Hizo cuentas con los dedos—dos horas que intento hacerlo.

Jake hizo un puchero, John también. Ambos rieron.

—Bueno, bueno… Cámbiate, tenemos una entrevista de trabajo a las tres.

—Sí~—respondió alegremente mientras se sacaba su pijama, dejando ver heridas que apenas empezaban a desaparecer en la espalda y brazos.

El mayor frunció levemente el ceño y se acercó a él, abrazándolo por la cintura y acariciando con la mejilla las que estaban en los hombros.

—Oye, me haces cosquillas—rio moviendo los hombros para quitárselo de encima—. Ya desaparecerán, lo sabes—sonrió tiernamente y se giró para acariciar el cabello de su hermano con los dedos.

—Lo sé. Te compraré alguna crema en cuanto tengamos dinero, John~—Acercándose a su cuello, sopló suavemente y le hizo sentir cosquillas al otro.

—Para tener dinero necesitamos un trabajo. Jake, ya… ¡Deja de hacerme cosquillas!—Lo empujó juguetonamente de vuelta a la cama, parándose rápidamente para que no vuelva a agarrarlo.

—Sí, sí—él también se paró, sacándose la camisa del pijama y dejando ver también sus marcas. John resopló levemente.

—Cuando desaparezcan, de verdad habremos superado todo—se le escapó. Cubrió su boca con ambas manos, y esperó que el que se cambiaba junto a él no lo haya escuchado.

Afortunadamente, no fue así.

O al menos eso creyó. Simplemente no pudo escuchar el "Es cierto…", dicho en apenas un murmullo, casi vacilante.

* * *

Volvieron tan agotados mentalmente, que apenas llegaron a su 'casa', se tiraron en el colchón sin siquiera cambiarse.

¿Y qué pasó?

Fácil. No consiguieron trabajo en donde habían ido (¡Sorpresa! Olvidaron completamente que mientras vayan a la escuela no podían trabajar por la mañana), y entraron a cualquier bar que encontraron. No sabían a _qué _tipo de bar habían ingresado, sino hasta que… Usaron sus ojos.

Y poco les importó en ese momento.

Después de unas cuantas cosas, charlas con los que atendían el lugar, y haberle caído pésimo al jefe por muchas cosas, entre ellas todo lo extrovertidos que eran siempre, decidieron trabajar allí.

Un bar travesti no podía ser el fin del mundo, ¿cierto?

* * *

Ya habiendo conseguido dinero (¡pagaban muy bien!), Jake compró la crema que le había prometido comprar, y se la puso también él.

Las marcas desaparecieron luego de un tiempo.

* * *

Días y días después, el par de chicos ya se habían acostumbrado a trabajar allí, y vestirse de esa manera tan rara.

Bueno, casi se habían acostumbrado, al menos.

* * *

— ¡Y entonces…! Dave, ¿me estás escuchando?

— ¿Hn? Ah, sí, sí… —El rubio le hizo una seña con las manos, para darle a entender que podía seguir hablando, y acomodó su cabeza como pudo en esa mesa de madera en la que estaba apoyado.

—Oye, ¿no crees que Nic Cage mola mucho?—Preguntó con brillitos en los ojos mientras juntaba sus manos con expectativa.

—Sí, mucho, mucho… —Respondió sin verdaderas ganas.

John frunció levemente el ceño.

—Eso no-

—Oye John…—Lo interrumpió girando levemente su cabeza hacia él, dando otro sorbo de la penúltima copa que había pedido.

— ¿Sí?

—Tal vez sí me sienta un poco mal…—Susurró. Recién en ese momento el de anteojos pudo darse cuenta de lo pálido que se veía –es decir, a comparación de cuando lo vio por primera vez–.

—O-oye…—A punto de sacarle las gafas de sol de la cara, para verlo mejor, la mano derecha de su propietario lo había detenido.

—No. —Dijo firme.

—Pero-

—No.

John suspiró.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo—se zafaba del agarre del rubio mientras hablaba—. ¿No quieres ir afuera?—Preguntó.

—…De acuerdo.

—Bien. —Se levantó—. Espérame aquí. Ahora vuelvo. —Y se fue.

* * *

En otro lugar (más concretamente, el baño de uso exclusivo para empleados), tres chicas charlaban mientras una le secaba con un secador de cabello la campera a otra.

—Entonces… ¿Por qué tienes un secador de cabello en el trabajo?—Inquirió una con curiosidad.

—Necesito mantener mi cabello. —Respondió—. Por otro lado, ¿qué hacen dos menores de edad en un bar como este?

—Trajimos a un amigo aquí—habló la que estaba sentada en una silla.

— ¿El que estaba allá con ustedes?—Ladeó la cabeza y la vio con cara de "¿En serio?".

—Sí, ese mismo.

Kanaya suspiró.

—Y… —Como en un rato nadie había hablado en absoluto, la morena tuvo que romper el silencio— ¿Falta mucho para que termines?

—No, casi termino—siguió dando unas últimas pasadas de secador a la prenda y luego se la extendió a la rubia—. Toma.

—Gracias. —Se levantó, haciendo una ligera mueca de dolor, y se la colocó por encima de los hombros.

—Oye Rose, no deberías levantarte aun—habló Jade, intentando que vuelva a sentarse.

—Estoy bien. Sólo me golpeé un poco la rodilla. La mayor parte del golpe se lo llevó Kanaya—se defendió.

—Bueno, sí, me duele un poco la espalda—admitió la otra, dándose pequeños golpecitos en un hombro—. Pero estoy segura de que no fue por el accidente—recordando todas sus horas de trabajo diarias estando de pie y yendo de un lado para otro, exhaló.

—De… de todas formas, las dos deberían de descansar un poco, ¿no quieren ir afuera a tomar aire, al menos?

— ¿Por qué no?—aceptó Kanaya.

Rose asintió con la cabeza y Jade sonrió, abriendo la puerta de aquel baño y haciendo una seña con la mano para que la sigan. Las dos caminaron sonriendo levemente.

* * *

Dave miró de reojo a su acompañante.

—Oye Dave, ¿no crees que las estrellas son geniales cuando puedes verlas?—El chico se volteó hacia él.

Casualmente, ese día casi no había luces de ciudad tapando los astros.

—Ah, sí—tomó mucho aire en un intento de que la cabeza deje de pesarle—. Oye y… ¿Por qué te vestiste de… hombre para salir aquí?

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Porque… Bueno… Tú eres travest-

—¡No, no lo soy!—Lo frenó—. Es decir, sólo trabajo aquí, no es que me guste o me vista así siempre—se mofó.

—Ah. ¿Y por qué trabajas aquí si no te gusta?

—Pues… Ahm… —Miró hacia otro lado—. Eso no importa… Ahmm… ¿Por qué entraste tú a ese bar?—Cambiando de tema, volvió a clavarle la vista.

—Mis amigas… ¿Sabes? Prefiero no hablar de eso. —Dave suspiró.

— ¿De acuerdo?—John apoyó su espalda en la pared—. Y, ¿ya te sientes mejor?—Preguntó luego de un bastante largo silencio.

—Sí.

—Me alegro—le sonrió tiernamente—. ¡Oh! ¿Tienes Pesterchum?—De repente, recordó la existencia de aquella cosa.

—Todos tienen Pesterchum.

—Bueno, bueno. ¿Me dices tu apodo?—pidió sacando un pequeño (¡realmente pequeño!) lápiz de su bolsillo y una servilleta que tenía allí también—. Estoy listo, dime.

Dave sonrió de lado ante las acciones del menor, apoyando su cabeza en la pared y sintiendo el frío casi inmediatamente, se sintió mejor.

—turntechGlorioso.

— ¡Dave, aquí estabas!—Una voz femenina se hizo escuchar.

—Sup Jade.

—Hola otra vez Dave.

—John, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Hola de nuevo Kanaya~. Sólo acompañaba a este chico—señaló al albino—, porque tomó de más y empezó a sentirse mal.

Kanaya asintió con la cabeza a modo de respuesta.

— ¿Tomaste de más, Dave?—La pelinegra hizo un mohín.

—No, nunca tomo de más.

—Nunca tomas—comentó Rose.

— ¿Quién me trajo a tomar hoy?

—Ya, ya, ¿te sientes bien?

—Sí, no tendría por qué sentirme mal.

—Dios…

—Oye Kanaya…

— ¿Si?

— ¿No teníamos que trabajar?

—…Sí.

— ¿Y Jake está solo?

—Sí…

—¿Y no deberíamos ir?

—Sí.

—Bueno, pues nos vamos. —Hizo una mueca rara y se despidió con una mano antes de salir corriendo hacia adentro otra vez.

—Adiós, fue un placer—se despidió la otra, tomando el mismo camino que John.

Al cabo de un rato, Jade rio.

— ¿Vámonos nosotros también?

—De acuerdo—respondió la rubia. Empezó a caminar y la otra la siguió.

—Vamos Dave~

Alzó algo del suelo.

—Lo olvidó—dijo, suspiró y siguió al par de chicas, guardando una pequeña servilleta en su bolsillo.

* * *

Ay, son EXACTAMENTE 16 MINUTOS DESPUÉS DEL MARTES.

Me aguanté como 4 días para no subir este capítulo antes de tiempo xD

...Que por cierto, el fic tendrá capítulos los martes : '3

En cuanto pueda y toda la wea xD No sé por qué pero las cosas me salen solas en este fanfic. En un momento estoy tocando con mis dedos el teclado para ver qué escribiré en el siguiente capítulo, y al minuto siguiente ya les concreté un pasado a Jake y a John (?) lol, YO NO TENÍA PLANEADO HACER NADA DE ESTO, NO ME DIGAN NADA A MÍ (?) -al empezar el fic, sólo tenía la idea general de éste plz (?-

Okay ya me voy, mi mamá me RE corre.

Bae! ;3


	4. Pesterchum, conversaciones

Hello~ Yo había preparado algo para decir aquí... -busca en su cuadernito (?- ¡Ah, aquí!

Antes de empezar, quería decir que este capítulo se lo dedico a una amiga que se fue a Buenos Aires y que ahora da un poco de miedo (?). Querida, iba a dedicarte un capítulo después, pero este me pareció adecuado, _I guess_. Y bueno si estás leyendo esto al menos, sabes que hablo de ti (?), y te dedico un capítulo porque Se Me Da La Revenada Gana. Espero que tus cosas allá mejoren o... eso, qué se yo.

PD: ¿Qué será de ti sin nosotras todo este tiempo? ¿Qué será de nosotras sin ti? Tus constantes muestras del dedo del medio y tus "Muere." nos harán falta mujer. _Wait what_.

PD2: Sos la única que me escucha hablar y hablar y hablar y hablar y hablar -se salta todos los "y hablar" (?- ...y entiende toda la mierda que digo, o al menos tratas de entenderla, así que ven maldita (?).

-Pone su firma que no existe porque no tiene firma y cierra la carta-

_Katy365_: No estés tan segura (?) -planea cosas (?- Pero sí, probablemente si se bebiera todo el bar aun seguiría teniendo la mentalidad de "Soy un chico guay", pero sólo en su cabecita, _pobre_.

_John Eg_: No te enojes con él uwu -inserte aquí corazón gay partido (?- Maldito FF que no deja ponerlos. Bueno, s_obre eso_, es... Complicado: el primer capítulo es el futuro (?), el segundo es el pasado (?), el tercero es más el pasado, con final que abarca el primer pasado, y éste... Ya verás tú qué es xD Decidí hacerlo así porque así puedo contar todo uvu Bueno, yo no lo decidí, fueron mis dedos, malditos (?).

_Hanatarou Hikari_: -saltándose lo que ya respondió en Facebook- Me alegro de que te haya gustado, hago esto sin tu ayuda, you know, querría que estés acá para darme consejos e ideas de cosas locas que puedan pasar y... y... y todo mujer ;A; -llora- Espero que mi frustración no aparezca sino hasta que vos estés xD -mira al atardecer con cara de "no tengo control sobre mi propio fic así que espero... Sí, espero" (¿hay una cara para eso? Seguro que sí.)-

_sakurita74_: ¡Gracias! ¡Y no hay de qué! Qué bueno que te guste aunque casi no sepas del fandom ùwu, me hace feliz -corazón gay-

Y ahooooora sí, al fic. Aunque probablemente ni hayan leído esto y simplemente hayan pasado al fic desde hace rato, a menos que sean los interesados en las respuestas a sus bellas reviews, _oh well_.

* * *

Capítulo 4: Pesterchum, conversaciones.

* * *

—Oye Rose, ¿el lugar al que fuimos ayer está abierto a esta hora?—La aludida lo miró, él tragó fuerte.

—De acuerdo, evitaré reclamar cosas como "¡Estamos en medio de una clase!", y mencionar un "¿Por qué quieres saber?", y simplemente responderé: lo dudo.

—Oh, vamos Rose. Sólo dime a qué hora abren. —Pidió suspirando levemente y apoyando su cabeza en una mano con expresión cansina.

—Supongo que por la noche.

—Hey Dave~, ¿por qué quieres volver a ese bar?—Jade, que había estado escuchando todo, se dio vuelta para hablar, pues se sentaba al frente del albino.

—Servían buen vino. —Contestó.

— ¡Dave!

—Oye Jade, no quiero volver—reprimió un estremecimiento al recordar a toda la gente que se le había insinuado. Curiosamente, cuando "secuestró" a Jake, nadie volvió a acercárseles—, sólo-

— ¿Quieres ver de nuevo al chico de ayer? ¿Tanto te gustó, Dave?—Citando las palabras del Strider, Rose habló sonriendo ladinamente.

Bajo las gafas de sol, él la fulminó con la mirada.

Y antes de poder decir algo más, el profesor los reprendió por hablar tanto, y tuvieron que callarse por el resto de la hora, que culminaba al final del horario escolar, o sea, la salida.

* * *

Sonrió poniendo las manos en su cintura y prendió su dinosaurio de computador. Rebuscó entre los bolsillos del pantalón que había usado el día anterior. No había nada.

Extrañado, buscó en todas las prendas que había usado, una por una. Nada.

Llamó a su compañera de trabajo, y esta afirmó no haber visto lo que buscaba.

Llamó al jefe, y éste, entre varios gritos, dijo que tampoco lo había visto.

—Jake, ¿viste una servilleta con un apodo de Pesterchum anotado?—Preguntó al que se encontraba hecho un bollito en su ahora decente colchón; éste dio un respingo.

— ¿Servilleta…? Ya vi demasiadas anoche, _cuando me dejaron solo atendiendo a todo el mundo_. —John se rascó la nuca sonriendo nerviosamente a la enfatización de palabras del mayor.

—Ya, creí que habíamos zanjado ese tema.

—Déjame dormir por favor, John. —Pidió.

Y decidió no preguntar nada más. Sólo apagó el aparato, desató los cordones de sus zapatillas y se acostó al lado de su hermano, abrazándolo cariñosamente. Jake sonrió por el gesto y tapó a ambos. Cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo al poco tiempo.

* * *

Esa noche, junto con sus amigas (que habían ido gracias a la curiosidad mezclada con la necesidad de ver a Dave intentar entrar sin su ayuda), entró otra vez a aquel bar... Claro que primero pasó por algunas vergüenzas con el que cuidaba la entrada, que no creía que fuera mayor de edad. Sí, tuvieron un grato rato de diversión.

El rubio apoyó un codo en la barra, mirándola.

— ¿Vio a un chico vestido de chica por aquí?—Kayana arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Sabes en dónde estamos, cierto?

—Dave… —Jade suspiró—. ¿Viste al chico que estaba con él ayer, Kan?

—Ah, John. Sí, debe estar por allá atrás—decía a la vez que alzaba el pulgar hacia la cocina.

—…¿Lo llamas?

— ¿Para qué quieres verlo?—Se cruzó de brazos. Se sentía la madre del chico en esos momentos, y no era que eso le disgustara.

Dave chasqueó la lengua.

—Oye Kanaya, ¿puedes llamarlo por favor?—Pidió Rose.

—…De acuerdo. —Aceptó al fin, para luego desaparecer un momento y, luego de unos minutos, volver con un sonriente chico de ojos azules.

—Hola~, ¿Dave?

—Sup.

— ¿A qué viniste?—Antes de que el otro conteste, recordó y exclamó—: ¡Ah!, perdí tu Pesterchum, busqué el papel por todos lados y…

—Lo sé. —Le tendió la servilleta bajo la mirada sorprendida del otro.

— ¿Eh?—La sostuvo en un movimiento vacilante— ¿Por qué la tenías tú?—Ladeó la cabeza a medida que abría los pliegues de la servilleta delicadamente, en un acto reflejo.

—Porque la tiraste en el piso ayer—respondió.

—Aaaaaaaaah. ¡Pero no la tiré, se me cayó!

— ¡John!—una chica llegó y se le colgó del cuello, besándolo antes de que cualquiera pueda verle siquiera la cara.

— ¡V-Vriska!—Un poco sonrojado y con el ceño fruncido, la reprendió, mas luego sonrió como si nada—. ¡Hola!

—Hola Vriska—Kanaya suspiró. Verla no le causaba buenos recuerdos en absoluto.

—Hola Kayana—saludó mientras pasaba su vista por las otras personas que, ahora que se daba un tiempo para examinarlas un poco, no se veían como clientes normales.

— ¿Tu novia?—Inquirió Rose.

—No—rio negando suavemente con la cabeza—. Es sólo una amiga.

—Oye, al menos califico como amiga con derechos, ¿no?—Se quejó frunciendo el ceño y haciendo un pequeño mohín.

— ¡Vriska!—Ella rio.

— ¿Huh, Vriska? ¡Hola!—Un chico salió de algún lugar desconocido para los que no le prestaron atención, secaba una copa con un pañuelo blanco.

—Hola Jake, ¿qué hay?—sonrió.

—Ah—John desvió su mirada hacia a las amigas del albino mientras la de ojos azules y su hermano charlaban—, ¿Jade y Rose, cierto? ¡Kanaya ha hablado mucho de ustedes!—Ésta última se encogió un poco—. ¿Tienen Pesterchum?—Preguntó de la nada, mirándolas expectantemente.

—Sí~—Respondió Jade, animada—. ¿Te los doy?

—Si no es mucha molestia. —El de anteojos le sonrió.

— ¿Alguien tiene algo para escribir?—Preguntó Rose, Kanaya le extendió una hoja arrancada de la libreta en la que anotaba las órdenes y una lapicera—. Gracias.

—No hay de qué.

—Entonces... —Escribió en el papel "tentaculoTerapeuta" y se lo pasó a Jade, ésta escribió su propio chumhandle.

—Oigan—llamó Dave, que había estado callado todo ese tiempo—, creo que como diez clientes entraron en lo que ustedes hablaban—comunicó mirándolos con las manos en los bolsillos.

Los que trabajaban allí palidecieron. Vriska rio.

— ¡A trabajar!—Exclamó Jake, empezando a caminar rápido—. Adiós, gente que no conozco, Vriska, Dave. Vamos John —dijo antes de irse.

— Sí~—Contestó éste—. Adiós a todos—se despidió con la mano y se fue también, no sin antes decirle a Dave, Rose y Jade que ya les hablaría más tarde.

—Bueno, creo que ya nos vamos—rio la rubia—. Un placer.

—Adiós, chateamos después—las dos asintieron y Kanaya se adentró a la cocina del lugar a movimientos apresurados pero elegantes, propios de ella.

—Oye Dave, ya vámonos... —La morena dijo, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—Ah... Sí. —Y es que, simplemente, ese par de piernas ocultas bajo medias blancas lo hipnotizaban un poquito.

* * *

-ectoBiologo [eB] empezó a molestar a turntechGlorioso [tG] a las 01:37-

eB: ¿dave? ¿estas despierto?

eB: supongo que no. te hablare mañana supongo.

-ectoBiologo [eB] dejó de molestar a turntechGlorioso [tG] a las 01:49-

-turntechGlorioso [tG] empezó a molestar a ectoBiologo [eB] a las 01:51-

tG: sup dude

tG: lo siento estaba distraido

eB: ¡hola! asi que este si era tu pesterchum.

tG: si

tG: por que habria de no serlo

eB: no lo se.

tG: ...

eB: y... ¿a que escuela vas, dave? :B

tG: a la dumbar

eB: oh, eso queda cerca de la mia.

eB: ¡podriamos ir a tomar algo alguna vez!

tG: claro

eB: ¿que tal mañana?

eB: :B

tG: ...

tG: acaso te parece bien

tG: no se

tG: andar pidiendo citas a gente que acabas de conocer

eB: ¡no es una cita!

eB: vamos dave, te vi borracho (bueno, supongo que lo estabas) y no creo que seas un acosador o algo por el estilo.

tG: no estaba borracho

tG: solo estaba decaido

tG: no espera eso no

tG: tenia sueño vale

tG: que ahora nadie puede tener sueño sin que lo tachen de alcoholico

tG: me decepcionas john

eB: *ojos en blanco*

eB: claro.

tG: entonces mañana

eB: si. :B

Siguieron hablando un buen rato, hasta que inevitablemente tuvieron que irse a dormir.

A las cinco de la mañana.

Y ni siquiera por decisión propia. El hermano de John llegó de su turno y lo sacó del computador, alegando que ya era demasiado tarde. Obvio tenía razón.

* * *

Al día siguiente, en el recreo esta vez, cierta chica con anteojos circulares hablaba animadamente sobre una amiga con la que se había rencontrado, luego de muchos años sin verse, ¡justo antes de entrar a la escuela!, decía que al parecer ella se inscribiría ahí aunque sea mitad de año, por cosas familiares y... No, el chico no la oía, sólo la otra chica lo hacía.

—Dave, ¿estás escuchando?—El aludido parpadeó varias veces -aunque nadie se percató de eso- y se sobresaltó un poco.

Sí, se había dormido.

—Claro, te escucho. ¿Puedes repetir todo lo último?

Jade frunció el ceño graciosamente. Rose rio.

— ¿Cuánto dormiste anoche?

—Ocho horas, como siempre.

—No eres nada bueno mintiendo Dave. ¿Dos horas?—Aventuró la rubia.

—Dos horas y media. —Se defendió.

— ¿Por qué te dormiste tan tarde?—La de ojos verdes arqueó una ceja.

—Vi una película.

—Las películas no duran cinco horas.

—Vi _dos _películas.

— ¿Por qué siento cierto tono de falsedad en tu voz, Dave?

—No lo sé—se calló un momento mientras la otra dejaba clavada su vista en él, penetrándolo con la mirada—. Cállate, no molestes.

—Yo no he dicho nada —rio al ver su entrecejo arrugado levemente.

—Odio cuando haces eso, ¿lo sabes cierto?

—Sí, y lo siento. Pero no puedo negar que es muy raro y tentador hacerte fruncir el ceño. Es algo que hago casi instintivamente.

—Bueno... —Jade, que ya se había medio perdido y parpadeaba repetidas veces, como si eso fuese a hacerla entender (o al menos, a no estar tan perdida), habló—, ¿quieren ir a tomar algo después de clases?

—Claro. —Los ojos le brillaron un poco: ir a cualquier lugar con sus amigos siempre era una buena idea.

—Yo no puedo. —La que los había invitado ladeó la cabeza.

— ¿Tienes cosas que hacer?

—Sí. —En su interior, casi deseó no haber quedado con John... Y después simplemente se encogió casi imperceptiblemente de hombros: ya tendría otra oportunidad de salir con ellas a algún lado.

—Bueno, espero que esas "cosas" sean dormir, que luego tendrás ojeras gigantes y se te irá lo guay—advirtió al tiempo en el que la rubia reía y el chico lanzaba un "Claro, dormiré...".

Luego de unas cuantas quejas de la morena, quedaron en que por la noche saldrían. Y, como casi no conocían ningún lugar bueno abierto después de las ocho de la noche, decidieron simplemente ir al mismo lugar de las últimas dos noches. Ya se acostumbrarían a ir allí, después de todo.

* * *

Con las manos en los bolsillos y escuchando lo que sus amigas parloteaban, caminaba en línea recta.

—Al fin viernes~—Exclamó una. Él no dijo nada, pero eso sí que también le emocionaba. ¡Podría hacer nada productivo todo el santo día!

Encendió la pantalla de su celular y lo desbloqueó, descubriendo los mensajes nuevos que tenía en su Pesterchum.

-ectoBiologo [eB] empezó a molestar a turntechGlorioso [tG] a las 11:56-

eB: ¡hey dave! espero que no hayas olvidado lo de hoy. ire a tu esccuela cuando salga de la mia. a las una.

eB: supongo que ahora estas en clases. yo tengo hora libre. :B

eB: de acuerdo dejare de incordiarte entonces.

-ectoBiologo [eB] dejó de molestar a turntechGlorioso [tG] a las 12:00-

Bufó por lo bajo, cómo olvidarse de que iría a buscarlo, si fue porque éll no sabía en dónde quedaba la escuela del otro que tuvo que aceptarlo, además de que habían discutido sobre ello por toda una hora, por lo menos.

La voz chillona de su amiga lo hizo volver de sus pensamientos. Sería un total fastidio que ellas vean a John y que después le hagan mil preguntas, para inevitablemente terminar en un sermón sobre cómo "No tiene que quedarse hasta tan tarde hablando con extraños y mucho menos quedar con ellos luego." , o al menos eso suponía.

—Tengo que irme. —Pronunció despidiéndose con una mano y empezando a caminar un poco más rápido que ellas. Sin perder la genialidad, por supuesto.

Confirmó la hora en su celular antes de llegar a la puerta de entrada: llas 13:30; hoy habían tenido octava hora, y por lo tanto salieron más tarde. Perfecto margen de tiempo para que el pelinegro llegue, pensó.

Pero, no. No llegó a las una y media, así que lo esperó fuera de la escuela, y por lo tanto sus amigas lo alcanzaron.

—Si ibas a quedarte aquí, mejor hubieras venido con nosotras—dijo Rose, sonriendo a modo de pequeña burla, pero no demasiado, tampoco.

—Oh, cállate.

— ¿Esperas a alguien Dave?—Preguntó la otra.

— ¡Dave~! ¡Perdón por la tardanza!—Un acalorado y _vestido de hombre_ (sí, su vestido verde le había dejado una impresión fuerte) John se acercaba corriendo, y cuando llegó, se apoyó en sus rodillas, intentando recuperar el aire.

—Sup. No hay problema dude.

— ¿Jake, John?—Aventuró Jade.

—John—rio mirándola e incorporándose—. Mi hermano es Jake.

—Oh... ¡Lo siento!—Sonrió nerviosamente para después posar un dedo en su mentón—. Y... ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Rose se acercó a su amigo y susurró:

—Así que por esto no dormiste y te tenías que ir, ¿cierto Dave?—Éste desvió la mirada. Ella rio. Del sermón de Jade no se salvaba.

* * *

Me salió laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargo.

Es que puse cosas de otro capítulo acá xD Lo que pasa cuando Dave sale de la escuela con Rose y Jade y se encuentran con John pasaba en otro uwu

Bueno, como verán no pasa demasiado en este, peeeero, bueh (?)

Ah, quería agradecer a todos los que dejaron review, son una alegría al corazón uvu

Y, omg ya son más de 150 los visto en esto (?) :PorqueSóloEnFFLosVistosSonLindos: (?)

Lo que sea, chau, lel.

Bae! ;3


	5. Hospedaje, celular

Pues *se oye una voz resonando en el auditorio mediante unos parlantes prácticamente pegados a una pared, su locutora yace en algún rincón desconocido del lugar* ¡atraso de dos semanas, my golley! Queridos lectores hermosos que no se merecían que demore, debo decir que fue mayoritariamente culpa de mi pereza de pasar un capítulo a la computadora (no quiero mentirles, ya saben [?), ¡pero otros factores estuvieron implicados, fijo, en esto! Aunque el único -y más coherente en mi mente, al menos- es que he querido pasar este capítulo -que originalmente es el cinco- al seis. Y el seis lo quise pasar al cinco. Entonces, ¿saben que pasó? Mis dedos y mi mente, con la ayuda que mi cuerpo prestó no tan a regañadientes, me castigaron por mi osadía, haciendo que no tenga en absoluto ganas de pasar los capítulos. *quien habla tose sonoramente, dando a entender que prefiere cambiar de tema -antes de que la consideren una chamullera, como se dice en su país-*

¡Pero! No todo está perdido, como compensación hice el capítulo más largo (agregando escenas del siguiente) y mañana o pasado subo otro.

_Sí_, soy de las anticuadas que creen que si se atrasan en un fanfic deben dar una compensación, mátenme (?).

Loooo que sea, aclarado todo aquello, procedan a leer si quieren (?).

_John Eg_: Sí, ehm, dos semanas tuviste que esperar, lo siento mucho ;-; Espera, ¿eso no significa que te suicidarás cierto? ¡No lo hagas! Aunque el traje de God Tier te quedaría helmoshíshimo dkjaskdlas -se aclara la garganta-. No me hagas caso, sólo no te suicides (?).

* * *

Capítulo 5: Hospedaje, celular.

* * *

Subía y bajaba un pie inquieta, parecía que había comenzado a exasperarse.

—Entonces, ¿escaparon de su casa y ahora no tienen en dónde quedarse?—Apretó los dientes—. ¡Ya levántense!—Gritó un poco fuera de sus casillas. Los dos se crisparon al instante, pegaron un saltito y abandonaron su antigua posición (en la que estaban arrodillados en el piso), parándose.

—Sí... —Definitivamente, la idea de irle a pedirle ayuda a una de sus mejores amigas, y ponerse en cuclillas en el piso para pedirle algo había sonado mucho mejor hacía apenas unos minutos.

Inspiró profundamente, apretando el puente de su nariz.

— ¡Muy bien hecho!—Soltó de repente, sonriendo de oreja a oreja y poniendo las manos en su cintura—. ¡Hace rato que vengo diciéndoles que lo hagan, me alegro de que hayan seguido mi consejo!

— Espera, ¿en serio?—Abrió un poco los ojos, sorprendido por la reacción de su amiga—. ¿Cuándo nos lo dijiste?—Ladeó la cabeza sin entender.

— ¿De verdad no te suenan todos mis "Creo que deberían vivir en otro lugar...", "Esa madre no los aprecia, merecen otro sitio en el que quedarse..."?

— ¡Yo los recuerdo!—Exclamó John, incorporándose a la conversación.

—Yo también pero... ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con nada?

Suspiró, contó hasta ocho, volvió a verlo.

— ¿No sabes lo que significa que alguien te lance una indirecta? ¿Sabes lo que es una indirecta, para empezar?

—Es cierto Jake~.

—Cállate John, que tú tampoco te diste cuenta. —Éste desvió la mirada como niño al que acaban de reprender y no sabe qué decir; ella suspiró con ternura: ese chico era demasiado para ella a veces—. Bueno, miren—empezó a hablar, mirándolos—, tengo un amigo que...

— ¡No, no!—Se apresuró a interrumpirla Jake—. Buscaremos algo por nuestra cuenta. Sólo queríamos, tú sabes, saber si... —Miró a su hermano, que tragó fuerte. Esa chica les inspiraba bastante miedo (respeto, sí, pero miedo al fin y al cabo).

—...Si nos dejas quedarnos en tu casa unos días hasta que encontremos algo... —Dijo, finalizando ha oración incompleta del otro.

Ladeó la cabeza extrañada y parpadeó.

—Todo sería más fácil si sólo llamara a ese amigo y...

—No, por favor. Queremos hacer algo nosotros mismos por esta situación en la que nos metimos solos. —Pidió con tal seriedad en su voz que hizo que los otros dos abrieran más los ojos e inhalen involuntariamente.

—E-exacto. Eso. —Por enésima vez en el día (aunque no todas habían sido por culpa de ellos), Vriska suspiró.

—De acuerdo, pueden quedarse. —Soltó una risita al verlos sonreír de oreja a oreja a medida que sacaba un celular de su bolsillo—. Sólo esperen que le aviso al tonto que tengo como compañero de piso—dijo mientras pulsaba un par de teclas (al parecer lo tenía en marcación rápida) y colocaba el auricular del aparato cerca de su oído; ellos observaban todos sus movimientos atentamente—. ¿Tavros? Oye, Karkat puede quedarse, sólo no vengan hasta las diez por lo menos aquí. ¿Que por qué cambié de parecer? Por nada. ¿Qué? Oye Tav- ¿Qué quieres, Karkat? ¡No, nada! Sólo quiero hacerle un favor a mi compañero de departamento...De acuerdo, unos amigos también se quedarán. Cállate. ¿Alguna vez viste nuestro departamento, siquiera? Entonces no hables. Sí, como sea, adiós. —Apretando otra tecla más, cortó la llamada y cerró su celular, volviéndolo a dejar en su bolsillo.

—Ehmm..., Vriska, ¿tienes inconvenientes con que nos quedemos en tu casa?—Preguntó el de ojos verdes.

— ¿Eh? No, no, sólo es Karkat, él también se quedará con nosotros.

— ¿Karkat?—John miró a su hermano y sólo se encontró con la mirada de éste clavada en la suya, también. Al parecer ninguno de los dos sabía quién era.

—Un amigo de Tavros, al parecer acaba de mudarse a esta ciudad y no tiene en dónde quedarse, o alguna basura así.

—Ah... —Dijeron al unísono.

—Bueno, cambiando de tema, ¿y sus cosas?—Ellos palidecieron—. No las trajeron, ¿verdad?

Se miraron entre sí y luego agacharon la cabeza.

—No... —Contestó el mayor, sabía que ahondar demasiado en el por qué no lo habían hecho no serviría de nada.

—Bueno pues... —Colocó las manos en sus caderas—, ¡tendremos que ir a buscarlas!

La miraron, incrédulos.

— ¿Qué...?

—A la noche, por supuesto. —Los interrumpió—. Así que por ahora... ¿Quieren hacer algo?

— ¡Veamos una película!—Sugirió Jake con los ojos brillantes; ver películas con esos dos -más si eran de Nicolas Cage o en su defecto contenía a alguna chica azul, fetiche bastante raro que tenía- era tan divertido que se olvidaba de todo, _todo_.

— ¿Con Air o Ghost Hunters? He ahí la cuestión. —John puso pose pensativa, posando su mentón en el dedo pulgar e índice.

— ¡Con Air!—Soltó Vriska emocionada; amaba, _amaba_ esa película—. Es decir, no me gusta demasiado ninguna pero creo que entre las dos opciones esa es la mejor.

Los hermanos rieron y asintieron alegremente, Jake se puso la chaqueta que estaba atada a su cadera hasta hacía un segundo y los miró.

— ¡A alquilar la película!

—Sí~ —Asintió el otro.

—No es necesario, yo la tengo...

— ¿¡En serio!?—Preguntaron al mismo tiempo, formando una O con la boca.

—Sí, ¡no me miren así!—Frunció el ceño algo avergonzada, ellos intentaban no reír por la expresión graciosa que ponía en ese momento.

Vriska se giró queriendo hacer parecer que estaba ofendida y se dirigió a su habitación. Los otros dos la quisieron seguir, mas ella, prácticamente, los echó a patadas al living. Entonces fue a su habitación, abrió una puerta de detrás de una biblioteca pequeña que tenía ahí y entró a su _otra _habitación.

La que nadie podía ver bajo ningún concepto.

De ahí abrió un cofre -como esos de tesoros en las películas de piratas- y contempló por un momento toda su colección de películas, sacó Con Air (que estaba dentro de otra caja, forrada con su color favorito y con un corazón al medio) y volvió al living con ella, aunque obviamente la sacó de la cajita antes.

Ambos le sonrieron cuando puso la película y se sentó con ellos aun cruzada de brazos pero con ese mejor ánimo que su cuarto especial siempre le hacía sentir.

El dvd empezó a reproducir en unos segundos más, y aquella tarde simplemente podría haberse resumido en películas, Nic Cage, gritos, cosquillas, lágrimas contenidas, gritos, abrazos, más risas y, por supuesto, pizza.

* * *

Horas atrás a los sucesos narrados anteriormente, un par de chicos de apariencia pesarosa se encontraban sentados (uno con las manos entrelazadas, viéndolas como si fueran la cosa más importante e interesante del mundo; el otro con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y con una mano cubriendo su rostro, en un gesto de impaciencia) en una de las tantas bancas que habrá en los tantos parques de Estados Unidos. Ninguno de los dos emitía sonido alguno, a pesar de que uno tenía que registrarse en un hotel con bastante apremio -dados los acontecimientos ocurridos hacía un rato- y el otro, ayudarlo a encontrar uno. Ya eran las seis de la tarde.

Desentrelazó sus manos en un movimiento tan brusco que no se lo esperó ni él mismo, sostuvo su celular entre ellas y lo miró con aburrimiento. Estaba dispuesto a jugar un par de juegos (como ese en donde manejas un auto que con el tiempo había logrado pintar de marrón, su color favorito) hasta que sea estrictamente necesario empezar a buscar hospedaje para el otro.

Ganando su segunda carrera con una cantidad bastante reducida tiempo -un nuevo récord, le parecía-, el celular empezó a sonar, sobresaltándolo y haciendo que casi maldiga por lo bajo por su partida, que no sabía si se pausaría. Respiró hondo al ver quién llamaba y apretó el teléfonito verde que había en el teclado.

— ¿Ho-hola?—Contestó al fin—. ¿¡En serio!?, ¿Karkat puede quedarse? ¿Y por qué cambiaste de parecer?—El nombrado se crispó al oír su nombre junto con las líneas siguientes.

—Oye, dame el celular. —El chico lo miró y asintió levemente con la cabeza.

—Vriska, Karkat quiere hablar contigo... —Sin esperar respuesta, sólo le arrebató el aparato.

—Dime qué jodida razón hay ahora para que cambies tan estúpidamente rápido de parecer. ¿Tramas algo?—Por la contestación, rodó los ojos y frunció el ceño más de lo que ya estaba—. Adivina qué. No creo una puta cosa de lo que salió de tu boca. Lo sabía. ¿Y cómo mierda entraremos todos? ...No. ¡No fastidies! Oye, Vrisk-. Cortó. —Examinó el mensaje parpadeante que rezaba "llamada finalizada", hasta que éste desapareció súbitamente.

— ¿Entonces...?

—Unos amigos suyos también se quedan.

—Oh... Con razón—soltó una risita, ya se esperaba que haya algo escondido bajo el "puede quedarse" de su compañera.

* * *

Cuando, _al fin_ (bah, al fin para Dave. John no parecía nada incómodo, ni mucho menos), pudieron despistar a Rose y a Jade, diciéndoles que ya se tenían que ir porque se los negocios cerrarían a las dos y ya faltaban apenas quince minutos para que sea esa hora, se dispusieron a caminar (sin rumbo, en realidad) hacia adelante.

— ¿A dónde estamos yendo?—Movió un poco su cabeza para ver a su acompañante, que tenía la mirada perdida y no contestó—. Oye, John. —Pasó una mano por delante de su rostro, y éste por fin parpadeó, mirando su mano algo desorbitado y después volteándose hacia el rubio, ya sonriendo.

— ¿Pasa algo Dave?—Simplemente preguntó mientras se acomodaba los anteojos con un dedo.

—Te pregunto que a dónde vamos. —Los ojos color zafiro resplandecieron extrañeza, que a su vez dejaron algo perplejo a Dave.

—Pues a alquilar una película, es obvi... —Y entonces, recordó que no estaba con su hermano—. Oh, lo siento—sacó la lengua, giñando un ojo por la torpeza—. ¿A dónde quieres ir?

— ¿Y por qué tendríamos que haber ido a alquilar una película?—Cuestionó él divertido, poniéndose las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y adoptando una pose guay.

—Siempre vamos con Jake y... Lo siento—se excusó el pelinegro al tiempo en que Dave volvía a abrir la boca.

—Claro. Lo que sea, según recuerdo iríamos a tomar algo.

—Sí~—Voceó animadamente mientras doblaba un pie junto con el resto de su cuerpo y empezaba a caminar hacia la derecha—. Conozco un buen sitio cerca de aquí~—Sonrió levemente, siguiéndolo en su marcha al estilo militar que en realidad le parecía bastante graciosa (él no la hizo, obviamente).

* * *

¿Ven? Largo, laarrrgo. -ésta mujer piensa que cuatro páginas y mil palabras son un capítulo; éste tenía cinco páginas y dos mil y tantas palabras (?-

Yo iba a decir algo aquí... ¿Qué era?

No lo recuerdo.

Cualquier cosa después edito (?), ya fue.

Bae-

AH, YA ME ACORDÉ.

Miren -inspira profundamente, pone Power and Control y empieza a hablar (?-, necesito con urgencia su ayuda en algo.

NO SÉ CON QUIÉN EMPAREJAR A JADE.

Por eso, quería decirles que si son tan bonitos como yo pienso (?), si me podrían dejar un review -o de última un PM o un mensaje en Facebook (mismo nombre de usuario), porque tampoco es que digo esto sólo para conseguir reviews, eso sería bajo xD.- dándome consejos o... o... O ALGO.

En serio no sé, tengo un par de ideas por ahí rondando pero... No me convencen (?). Si alguien shippea a Jade hardmente o no tan hardmente o simplemente la shippea con alguien (?), please díganme qué pareja es, porque puede que lo haga (?).

Ahora sí puedo irme xD

Bae! ;3


	6. Especial, lo que pasó después

Okay, sé que esto no es exactamente "mañana o pasado", PERO ES MARTES ASÍ QUE CUENTA COMO QUE LO SUBÍ BIEN (?).

Decidí hacer un especial por lo del retraso (?), esto lo escribí en el celu, ¿pueden creerlo? -emocionadísima- ¡Es como si fuera un Word, pero en el celular! *^^^^* -descargó apps en su nuevo celular plz.- También tengo el bendito Wattpad que lo amo tanto (?).

Pues, he tomado en consideración las ideas que me han dado acá y en amor-yaoi (¿alguna vez dije que subía el fanfic también ahí? Ni me acuerdo [?) así que... No sé, por ahora hago esto, no entiendan lo que pasa y sufran (?) okno xD

Advertencia: Shuri.

* * *

Capítulo 6: Especial. Lo que pasó después.

* * *

Pasó por el tumulto de gente a toda velocidad. Empujó a unos cuantos e incluso hizo caer a alguien; se disculpó rápida y reiteradas veces antes de al fin llegar a donde pretendía: el baño.

—Entonces, ¿qué?

—Nada, no es nada.

— ¿Segura? Te ves un poco decaída.

—Segura, yo… Sí, segura. Por otro lado, ¿cómo te ha ido? Con ya sabes qué.

—No estoy convencida de estar haciendo algún progreso.

Esa fue toda la conversación que oyó estando escondida detrás de una pared. Simplemente le parecía muy descortés interrumpir una conversación que parecía ser importante entre dos de sus mejores amigas.

No era por curiosidad, para nada; quien se atreva a decir semejante cosa, que se lave la boca con jabón.

Estaba en problemas desde hacía unos minutos, ¡y cómo deseaba salir de ese lugar y ver la luna enorme que habría afuera, sin ninguna nube a la vista!

Pero, como si una maceta le hubiera caído en la cabeza –que es como lo sintió–, la mano de Rose le golpeó en la frente.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Jade? ¿Y Dirk? —Tuvo que esperar un rato a que la otra espabile y se digne a al menos negar con la cabeza.

—Está allá—señaló a la puerta entreabierta con su dedo perfectamente direccionado hacia la mesa del rubio, que no se veía desde ahí—, Dave ya se fue, y John también—agregó sonriendo con picardía. Hacía rato que era más que evidente que esos dos se gustaban.

—Oh. —El mismo tipo de sonrisa se formó en los labios de Rose.

—Me voy a trabajar, adiós. —Kanaya le dedicó una última mirada a la rubia antes de cerrar la puerta del baño tras de sí, sin siquiera dejar que alguna tenga tiempo de responderle.

— ¿Le pasa algo? —Interrogó la morena con preocupación en su voz—. ¿Se siente mal o algo así?

—No lo sé. Últimamente está un poco rara—afirmó la otra, mirando hacia la puerta como si la de ojos verde jade estuviera aun allí—. Hablando de otra cosa, ¿Dirk no vio nada?

— ¡Nada de nada! Estoy segura. Pero… —Se mordió un labio y desvió la mirada un poco hacia el costado—, está de miedo, tuve suerte de haber podido escabullirme al baño—se estremeció negando con la cabeza, sin querer necesariamente recordar su excusa de "Estoy indispuesta" para irse echando humo de allí.

Porque había sido vergonzoso y desesperado, vamos.

— ¿Quieres que vaya contigo allí?—Ofreció con algo de gracia pero comprendiendo lo que Dirk hacía. Podría haber apostado a que aplicaba presión tal vez no tan indirecta para que Jade termine soltando todo lo que sabía acerca de por qué su hermano estaba allí por ésta (una información que, seamos sinceros, era obvio que poseía) sin tener él que actuar como metiche.

_"Semejante plan sólo para seguir pareciendo guay. Muy bien señor Strider."_, pensó.

— ¡Sí! Sí. Sí, por favor, sí. —Asintió repetidas veces con la cabeza mientras ponía ojos vidriosos de pura alegría por ya no tener que estar sola con el Strider mayor allí.

Rose sonrió, enternecida, y se dedicó a tomarla del brazo *para darle fuerzas* y salir del lugar casi arrastrando a Jade.

* * *

Dave se relamió los labios por quinta o sexta vez en todas las veces que se habían besado ya dentro de aquel callejón.

— ¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso?—John hizo un puchero estirando bien el labio inferior y frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Qué cosa? ¿Besarte?—Se llevó una mano al pecho dramáticamente para luego sonreír de lado—. Temo que me es imposible. Ya sabes, hormonas y todo eso. —Dicho esto, succionó el labio del otro con una rapidez digna sólo de un adolescente que se besa en un callejón con la persona que le gusta.

— ¡E-eso no!—Apoyó con toda su fuerza de voluntad las manos en el pecho del otro para que deje de comerle la boca tan descaradamente—. Hablo de que dejes de lamer así tus labios, por favor.

— ¿Por qué?, ¿te excita, Egderp?—Volvió a sonreír. Se disponía a volver a volver a abalanzársele, y sin duda lo hubiera hecho, de no ser por la maldita cara sonrojada hasta las orejas y con ojos vidriosos que había puesto John.

De verdad se estaba pasando de la raya con esa expresión.

—De acuerdo, dejaré de hacerlo, pero sólo si dejas de hacer esa cara tan putamente cutre e impides que tenga una erección aquí mismo.

— ¡Dave!—Lo reprendió ya hecho un tomate con pintura roja encima—. Tu heterosexualidad a veces me sorprende.

—La tuya también, chico-con-el-vestido-verde.

Ambos echaron a reír; la noche apenas empezaba, y ellos no querían que termine nunca.

* * *

Sentada en el piso, Kanaya se llevó una mano al pecho antes de respirar hondo e incorporarse lenta y perezosamente.

Últimamente, no tenía ganas de hacer demasiadas cosas (casi nada, en realidad), y todo porque la chica de la que estaba enamorada le resquebrajaba el corazón como si no hubiera hoy cada que le contaba acerca de su amor platónico.

Pero no podía hacer nada más que suspirar y ayudarla, porque también era su amiga.

* * *

—Aquí tiene su bebida. —Jake dejó la copa en la mesa del rubio y salió pitando de allí. Ya sé había enterado de que era el hermano de Dave y la cara que tenían todos (a excepción de Kanaya) cuando se enteraron de que estaba allí buscándolo no era sino una advertencia para que no se acerque nunca a aquel chico. Malos hábitos de hablar de más junto con no saber qué era exactamente lo que no podía decir no eran la mejor combinación, que digamos.

Mientras tanto, Dirk no podía dejar de ver el trasero del otro chico.

* * *

Qué linda última línea (?).

Tiene 961 palabras :'0

Pero puede pasar, porque sólo es un especial joder (?).

Lo que sea xD

Bae! ;3


End file.
